The Affair
by snakepit
Summary: "No one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome from your choice." [Yaoi. Lemons. ErenLevi/LeviEren.]
1. Ein

Pairing: Levi/Eren  
Anime: Attack on Titan  
Continuous series: Yes. The next chapter will be out soon.  
Summary: Eren has sworn to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.  
Disclaimer: **Yaoi and language**. I don't support pedophilia or adultery, it's only the storyline. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

.*+*+*.

"I'm happy for you Eren." Mikasa offered me a smile I couldn't return. She was lying, she wasn't happy. I didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't my fault… was it? I can't control my feelings.

"Thanks, Mikasa." I still frowned, but I meant it; even if she was putting on a show for me. "I'm sorry, again." I tried to look past the cloudiness in her eyes but it was too much for my heart to handle. My stomach twisted just looking at her emotionlessness.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad Levi makes you happy." With another smile, she waved and turned to walk away. Armin, who had already known of the news, shot me a sympathetic look before joining her in her sad march. I knew he understood, but I didn't want to get him between something like this.

I sighed and pawed at my stinging eyes. Despite her undying loyalty, I couldn't love her the way I love Levi. I told myself that while I walked down the stone path, the one I had memorized, even in the dark. The one that leads to Levi's home.

"Hey, Eren!"

I spun around quickly on my heels, a bad habit from leaning quick reflexes. Sasha jogged from the direction that I had just left. My stomach tightened again. I was pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"What is it?"

She stopped in front of me, panting a bit. "What's wrong with Mikasa? She seems more…" she put a finger to her chin and stared off behind me before rejoining my gaze. "Unusual than usual." She finished, a grin following.

"I don't know, I'll ask her about it later." I lied.

"Good luck," she exhaled harshly. "She wouldn't even look at me."

I couldn't help but smile. "You say that like it's an unusual thing."

She hummed, slouching with an unimpressed expression. "True. Well, it didn't hurt to ask. I'll see you later." She waved before jogging past me.

Another sigh, this time with relief. I don't want word to get out that I'm… gay. Not that it's shameful, I just don't think my bunkmates would take it well. Not to mention, they'll start getting overdramatic about _'Eren Yeager is fucking Corporal Levi'_, read all about it. I rolled my eyes, resuming my stroll down the narrowing bricked road. I needed to get to his house before the sun set, and the sky already illuminated orange with dotted pink.

Still, the heaviness in my heart slowed me down. I wish she would have at least punched me or something. Spit in my face; tell me how much of an ungrateful fuck I am. Something, anything. I needed some vent for all of this guilt. The only way I knew possible was to meet with Levi and get the truth out. _Everyone_ needed to know the truth.

I hissed to myself, hugging my jacket closer. I need to get out of my own skin before I drive myself crazy. I was being overdramatic. Mikasa will be fine; Levi and I will be okay. No one will care and Mikasa can get with someone else, Jean maybe. Not me. She'll be okay. I promised her she'd be okay.

Pushing my thoughts back, I knocked on the door in front of me. _Everything will be okay_, I reminded myself.

"Eren."

I scanned where the voice had come from; Levi was strolling closer, hands full of paper bags, full of groceries. He was out of uniform, mostly. The tan pants that hugged his frame and boots that clacked every time he walked. But his jacket was missing and replaced with a tight, tucked in, white button up long sleeve shirt. I snapped out of my sudden trace before trotting to close the distance between us.

"Let me help." I demanded more than offered, tugging on two of the bags that he released into my arms. He sat the other two at his door before pulling a set of keys from his pocket. Mumbling a thanks, he prodded the keys in until finding the correct one; two keys later. He finally opened the door and retook the bags, now setting them on the dinner table. He turned back to me and retook those bags and did the same.

"Since you're here," he unfiled groceries from the bag; eggs, a carton of milk, flour, bread and butter. "Will you put away the refrigerated foods?"

I nodded, taking the egg carton he held out and pressed it to the crook of my arm to balance while I lifted up the other chilled and frozen foods that he placed on the table. He mumbled another thanks, not looking me in the eye once as I assisted him until all the groceries had been put away.

"Is that everything?"

He nodded, crumpling up the paper bags and throwing them into the bin.

"Now," he finally locked my gaze. "What are you doing here?"

My face immediately warmed and I broke my eyes away from his snake-like glare. I could feel my neck stiffen and my stomach was turning, twisting and cramping. Doubt and worries flooded my mind again. He's a man, and I'm a boy. He's practically my teacher. Why did I think this was a good idea?

There's still time to back out, I thought; but my heart deflated at the thought of leaving now.

"Eren." He snapped his fingers. My teeth clenched behind my closed lips and I started to shake. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my whole life. I wondered how red my face was right now. He probably thinks I'm having some sort of heart attack. I guess a panic attack was close enough.

I exhaled the breath I had held for too long. "I…" I croaked, choking on my dry tongue. Pursing my lips, I hoped to get some sort of brilliant plan but nothing came to mind. "Levi, I –"

I made the mistake of making eye contact with him again. His arms were crossed now, weight shifted on one leg and he glared at me. I could never tell when he was pissed off or happy, but right now I had a feeling I was only irritating him. Frozen again, I looked away.

"What, Yeager? Spit it out." He hissed.

Groaning internally, I spoke so softly I wasn't even sure I had heard it myself. "I need to tell you –"

"Speak up, Yeager."

My fists clenched. I raised my voice and repeated myself. "I need to tell you something."

He shifted his weight to the other leg, arms still crossed. "Well spit it out."

"It's not that easy." I grumbled.

"Is what you're going to say important?"

I nodded.

"Then it won't be easy. Will it be worth it?"

I thought about it for a minute, shrugging finally.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He was analyzing me and it wasn't making it any easier. My body wracked with trembles and I could feel a cold sweat forming under my outfit. Exhaling again, I forced my eyes to lock with his. I softened my tense expression and smiled softly. "No one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome from your choice." I repeated his quote quietly.

He hummed in a questionable tone, cocking his head slightly.

"You said that to me." I took a step closer, carefully and slowly.

"Did I?"

I nodded, taking another step, a foot away from him. "You're right."

"What choice are you making?"

I forced myself to calm down, my trembling ceasing momentarily until I found myself toe to toe with him. All of the emotions I felt moments ago gnawed at my stomach again. I trailed my eyes from his shoes, to the muscular figure of the rest of his body, until I made it to his face; his small and plump lips. Absent mindedly, I leaned forward, eyes half lidded. Everything in my head shouted to stop but my body had taken control over me.

When my lips pressed to his, my heart deflated. He didn't kiss me back.

I internally cursed myself without hesitation but my lips only pressed harder to his. I clenched the crisp fabric of his shirt and squeezed my eyes closed. I had mustered up too much courage to let it fail now.

I finally pulled away, to breathe mostly. Forcing myself, I looked into his bored eyes. He didn't even flinch.

"Are you done?" He bitterly spoke.

I broke our gazes, nodding before looking to the floor. My face was hotter than ever and my body felt like it could give out at any second.

"I'm marrying Petra." He spit out, coldly again. "I don't know what you came here expecting but I can't provide it to you." Levi turned, his boots clicking against the stone floor. The orange of outside shone glittered inside. I could see my tears glitter before dripping from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't. A flame was crackling in my heart and jealousy burned through my veins.

Levi nodded. "Then go."

I didn't need to be told again. I hurried out of the door, flinching when it immediately slammed to my back. Now what do I do? Who do I go to now? I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not even Armin, even though he was my ultimate choice of comfort right now. He was probably busy with Mikasa anyway.

.*+*+*.

I sighed, falling to my ass to accept my defeat. I dangled my legs over the wall, looking down at the dancing shadows and estimating just how many I could kill before anyone realized I was gone.

"That would be a stupid thing to do." I heard the familiar footsteps.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled, white knuckling the stones.

Levi gripped the back of my collar, pulling me off of the ledge and flat onto my back. I grunted but didn't bother moving. I locked eyes with the stars above me trying to ignore the stinging sensation that flooded through my spine.

"To stop you from pulling a stupid move." I could see him kneeling next to me now. "Something like turning into a titan."

"Tch." I turned my head to face the opposite side he sat on. "Still can't trust me."

The realization of that hurt. Every time any of them doubted me, it was pathetic to say that it broke my heart but I couldn't lie to myself.

"How can I when you're full of things so unexpected."

That was true, I suppose. "Sorry." I still wasn't sorry.

He grumbled some affirmative noise before the silence set in. I could feel the soft vibrations from the titans underneath and the crickets faintly chirping all around us. Besides that, his breathing echoed louder than anything in my ears. Not that he was breathing loud, I only focused what I could on him. Looking at him was too much; so listening what the second best thing.

"Petra is lucky." I finally mumbled, looking back up to the sky.

He grunted again, finally adjusting himself to lie on his back beside me.

A faint smile played on my lips. "Aren't you afraid of getting dirty?" I looked over to him while he folded his arms behind his head, looking at the sky now with his eyes open slightly more than usual.

"Not right now." He mumbled quietly. "Right now, we don't exist."

I kept watching him. "What do you mean?"

He turned to face me, our eyes locked now. "We're oblivious to everything on the outside," he paused, turning his face back to the sky, "and on the inside."

I still didn't understand. "How?" I leaned up on my elbow to face him again.

"Do you see anyone else?"

I shook my head as he looked to me.

"Do you hear anyone else?"

Again, I shook my head.

"So no one else exists right now."

"But –"

"It's just me and you." He cut me off, his chest pressing against mine while his uncrossed arm fell beside me. I fell to my back quickly, looking up at the one hovering over me now.

"S-so what?" I swallowed hard, my hand had absently clutched his shirt.

"So relax." He whispered, his face inching closer to mine. My eyes were wide now but somehow widened more when I felt his lips against mine.

I shoved him off, cursing myself for doing so. His lips parted along with a look of disbelief.

"Y-you're cheating!" I stuttered out, my face had to be a darker shade of red by now.

"On who?" Levi dumbly cooed.

"Petra, you idiot!"

"Petra," a small smile turned his lips. "Petra doesn't exist." He pressed his lips to mine again, this time more roughly. I watched his closed eyes, waiting for some common sense to bubble out of its hiding place but I once again admitted defeat when none came. I sighed through my nose, finally pressing my lips upwards to shape our kiss.

He pulled away slowly; the usual stern eyes had a mellow look to them now while he positioned himself above me, sliding between my legs and pulling my knees to his hips. I clenched them to his frame, and wrapped my arms around his neck when he leaned down again. Our lips met again in a deeper meeting than before. I gasped, feeling the warm tongue prodding the corner of my lips.

I separated them, allowing his entry but he only licked and kisses around everything but my lips. I dug my nails into his neck, mindlessly using my legs to pull him closer. A groan rumbled against my lips, sending shivers down my sore spine. I joined with a whimper, slightly of pain but mostly from the pleasure. Again, when his groin grinded against mine. I could feel his hardness through his pants and I was more than sure he could feel mine.

That in mind, my face heated – somehow more than it was before.

He kissed from my lips, trailing those warm kisses down my jawline and finally against my neck. I fidgeted underneath him, unsure of what to do with my own hands or anything. I had never done anything with anyone else. I've never even slept with a girl.

A small hint of common sense trickled my mind as I felt his hand fumbling with my belt; which he had off in only seconds and was already working on the buttons of my outfit.

"We're going to…" I choked again, but swallowed it down. "D-do it, on the gate?"

He ignored my question with a smirk, still kissing my neck and nipping at my adams apple. I took his hand sliding into the unbuttoned one-piece of my outfit as a yes. I caught sight of him undoing his own shirt before he forced me to lean my head back fully. He pressed his tongue hotly to the center of my throat, trailing it until his tongue flicked off of my chin. I shivered again; my arms fell limply beside me.

He slid his hands back underneath the one-piece until his fingers hooked around my shoulders; he pulled me up and slowly slid the wrapped cloth from my arms, pulling it to the edge of my waist. I laid there still, unaware of what move I should make.

Levi lowered himself, kissing the dip of my groin and massaging the hardness that lumped my uniform. I focused on the stairs half lidded again, feeling the cool breeze that covered my body in goose bumps as the warmness of my clothes were slid from my legs completely. My boots slid off with the uniform, the soft thud was all I could hear; I couldn't muster the courage to look at him. If my face got any hotter… if my _body_ got any hotter, I don't think I could handle it.

I had to fight the urge to cover myself as I was completely exposed now. The stone underneath me warmed within seconds, comforting me to a degree. I could feel his eyes scanning my body though and I finally heard the sound of his boots hitting the stone, a zip and rustle following.

I fell out of my trance when he leveled his face with mine again, his bangs tickling my cheeks as he stared impassively into my eyes.

"Do you want this?" He whispered against my lips. I only nodded, a large knot twisting in my throat.

"Then show it." He placed his lips to mine again, his tongue finally penetrating my lips while I gave him nothing but access. He pressed his exposed flesh to mine, his hardness pressing against my stomach and rubbing against my own.

I let my eyes fall closed, my hand taking a mind of its own. I slid my hand between us, wrapping my fingers around both of our shafts. He hissed nasally, wrestling his tongue with mine hungrily.

His hips rocked softly and I couldn't help but to groan into his mouth, feeling his hard length rubbing against mine. I could feel the bullet of essence drip from his and onto mine. I used it, catching it with my thumb and collecting my own to slicken our shafts. He tugged my bottom lip through his teeth, opening his eyes in unison with me, daring me to let go while he thrust again into my palm.

My eyes rolled back with the electric shock that shot through me. Our veins throbbing harshly against one another and with every thrust he made, more precum dripped and lubed my grasp.

He finally pulled away, his slick shaft slipping from my grasp so I took a hold of my own and watched him between my legs. With a returned glare glazed with ecstasy, he prodded his index finger against his tongue until drool webbed from his lips.

His other hand pressed flatly against my hips, motioning me to turn to which I did. I sat patiently on all fours, knowing well aware what comes next and he knew I knew. No need to tell me the drill.

With a fist full of my hair, he viciously tugged until my back pressed against his chest. Without a warning as expected, his digit slid easily into me. As foreign as it felt, nothing but chills shot from my inner thighs. My abdomen was heated and my length was drooling profoundly.

"Does it hurt?" He almost sounded sympathetic.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my back close against his chest and placing my lips to his cheek. I kept my pelvic thrust out to give him room to work with.

"No." I quietly whispered against his cheek. It wasn't a lie, but I knew it would hurt soon.

He wrapped an arm around me, taking my shaft in hand as he thrust his finger in and out of my slowly. He pulled it out to his fingertip, prodding my entrance with his second finger before sliding it in. I grit my teeth, nuzzling my nose into the soft of his cheek to hide the stinging pain.

Slowly, he began pumping my shaft. The pain of his third finger entering numbed out the sensation from being stroked, though. I buried it, I kept my breathing as steady as his.

He grumbled throaty, pressing his lips to mine and playing my tongue with his outside of our mouths. I attempted to dominate his to distract myself from the fingers stretching me.

He scissor my ring and my mask shattered, I cried out, pulling from our kiss and digging my nails into flesh of his neck that I could reach. He hushed me, rubbing my length in rhythm. My body melted at the care in his voice. He did care for me. Nothing, not even Petra could convince me otherwise.

"Eren," he whispered, lips now pressed to my neck. I hummed a droned noise, the sensation of being pumped finally setting in. I cried out, again, my vision faded into a bright white. I could hear the winded smirk against my neck. He curled his fingers again, another cry of pleasure falling from my lips. He hushed me in a singsong kind of way. He was torturing me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, quietly whimpering when I felt his fingers extracting. His arm around me flexed as the other one worked eagerly behind me. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck, my exposed body facing the city within the walls. Luckily everyone had to stay inside at night or else this could turn out to be an extremely embarrassing situation.

Those thoughts set to flames as I felt myself being stretched much more than before, my arms numbing and coming loose. I fell to the edge of the wall, panic shooting through me as I came face to face with the houses pressed against the wall.

Hands tightened around my hips and I was viciously pulled back. Levi's hips rammed harshly against me as he pulled me back. I yelped loudly, cowering as I felt it echoing the walls. Levi's hand slid up my spine until it was around the back of my neck.

"Be careful, idiot." He hissed; his hand around my hip tightening. I bucked my hips as I felt him sliding out of me only to ram right back in. I placed one of my hands over my mouth, muffling the cries.

He stood on his knees, sliding back some and pulling me along the harsh cement with him. In one swift movement he had me flipped over onto my back without even pulling out of me.

His hand ran up my stomach, to my chest until it rested on my shoulder. His thumb traced over my collarbone and I held tightly onto his wrist, my other hand covering my mouth. He dug his stubby nails into my hip as another warning that I mindlessly nodded to.

"Are you okay?" He finally whispered, leaning over to press his nose against mine. I nodded again, removing my hand and wrapping it around his neck to conquer his lips. "Are you ready?" He quickly mumbled between our kisses. Again, I nodded.

My legs around his hips loosened as he pulled them back. The slickness slid out of me again, this time burying itself slowly and softly. I quietly exhaled against his lips before joining him in a messy kiss. I wondered how he could bear making such a mess. I committed the question to memory, letting myself get lost in the sensations I felt now.

He moaned sweetly against my lips, I studied his slow breathing becoming more quick and shallow with his speeding thrusts. My moans didn't stop coming, one after the other, every time he thrust into my hilt I could feel another bead of cum dripping from my member.

Levi rolled his hips, hitting the same spot as before. My yelp was caught between his lips as he forced his tongue against mine, persistently thrusting into that spot. Tears wet my eyes again; this time from such immense pleasure. I couldn't hold back anymore. I made that clear, gripping onto his flesh anywhere that I could latch onto, digging my nails until I could feel the wetness staining my fingertips.

He hissed through his nose at the sight of his own blood as he pinned my hands beside my head but he only thrust harder. The moment he pulled away I chanted his name in a trembling whisper; some getting caught in my breath, only whispering "Lev…" while his thrusts only got deeper, harder and quicker. I was slipping from reality and being send into a tidal wave of pleasure.

I kept my mantra up for so long, finally ending it with a hoarse groan as I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his warm wet filling me, pressure built inside me as he thrust as deep as he could into me. Without warning my shaft spurt, the warm liquid sprinkling onto both of our chests.

With one soft thrust, he limply fell chest to chest with me. I leveled my head, my chin pressed to his crown as I cradled his head against my thumping chest.

"When will you come back?" He huffed out, his head turned and ear pressed to my chest.

A devilish smile played my lips, if only Petra knew… thinking it over, she would. And I couldn't wait. I looked down carefully, fingering the raw skin that he hissed at the touch.

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly, a sinister thought dancing in my mind. "I'll…" I sighed, leaning back to look to the sky again. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Author Notes

Before I get into the real comment – yes, I know the uniform is a one-piece with a belt and all that shit, please don't point out the change of attire that I did to Levi to me. This seemed more fitting to my plot.


	2. Zwei

Author Notes

One review, 2 redbulls and a chocolate mocha coffee later; I'm bored and I have writers block for my KH fanfics, so I figure; why not just write the next chapter for this? I'm sure it'll be worth it in the long run.

I just wanted to get the suspensefulness out before I took my nap. The next chapter will be up by Wednesday, so yes; this will be an ongoing series. And no worries, the next chapter will be much longer and more detailed. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. It encourages me to release the chapters faster. Also, I know the story is moving quickly; that's because it won't be long. Just a short story to kill some time.

Pairing: Levi/Eren  
Anime: Attack on Titan  
Next chapter release: September 4th.  
Summary: Eren has sworn to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.  
Disclaimer: Yaoi and language. I don't support pedophilia or adultery, it's only the storyline. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

.*+*+*.

"Levi ~" Petra cooed to her fiancé who was still buttoning his shirt from the night he and Eren had spent together. They walked from the wall exit, his fiancé closing the distance between them with an embrace and kiss to the cheek. He held her, nuzzling her neck as if Eren wasn't standing right there.

"You're all dirty." She exclaimed, brushing off some loose dirt around his collar. "That's odd for you… and, why are their scratches on your chest?" She glanced to Eren before sliding a hand underneath his half buttoned up shirt. Her eyes growing wide as his entire chest revealed the deep cuts Eren had left.

That sinister thought in Eren's mind suddenly made his stomach sink. He didn't want to be present when the evidence was uncovered. He cowered behind the shorter man, worried now being in the line of fire.

Levi didn't even stutter. "Eren and I were training." He lied with a voice like honey.

She arched a brow, turning him around and stripping his shirt off. He glared at Eren, signaling him to make a diversion as she gasped in horror. "Levi, this is ridiculous!" She fingered the mortified flesh on Levi's back, causing him to wince and grit his teeth. Eren searched his mind, unsure of what exactly to do but his body trembled under the watch. "Levi!" She viciously spun him back around. "Tell me what happened!"

He shooed her hands away, wincing when putting his shirt back on. "Stop it, Petra, I'm fine. I told you." He stuck to his former excuse. She stepped to the side of Levi to face Eren. His green eyes dilated in her vision.

"What did you do to him?!" She yelled, her breath hitching shortly afterwards. Eren's eyes grew wide at the sudden remembrance. "You're kidding me." She exhaled the words slowly, her eyes narrowing. Levi turned to face Eren again, his eyes widening as well. Eren shot his hand up and cupped it over his burning neck.

"Are those… hickeys?"

Eren stupidly shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with Levi's.

"Oh my God." She shook her head; placing a hand to her forehead. She barked a single hysterical laugh before turning her back to the two. "I can't believe this. Wow." She sighed.

Levi remained silent, his eyes shut with frustration.

"I made him do it." Eren blurted out. The couple instantly shot their glares back to him. "I told him to do it or…" Eren searched his mind, desperate. "Or I'd report him for child molestation." He lied, instantly cursing the terrible excuse. "I was turned on, so I told him to do it when Mikasa shot me down." The lie was just getting worse. "I was lonely and he tried to comfort me. I took advantage of him."

Petra's ginger eyes burned a hole directly through Eren. "You're sick." She spat out, looking to Levi for conformation. He remained quiet. His usual bored expression was hidden behind a desperate look, a sorrowful one. He didn't want Eren to have to stoop so low, but this was the cost. His narrow eyes flickered to Eren, then to his fiancé. Still, nothing to say.

She scoffed, gripping Levi's arm as she tugged the man forcefully away. He glanced back to Eren. _I'm sorry_, his eyes seemed to say. _I'll fix this._

.*+*+*.

"I can't believe that!" Armin exclaimed; his hands clenched the bed sheets between his legs as he leaned off the edge of his bed to face Eren. "He just let you lie like that?"

"I had no choice." Eren admitted; their voices echoing in the empty bunker.

The blond wrinkled his nose, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Eren."

The brunette shook his head. "It'll be okay… it has to be okay." He softly spoke his denial before sighing. "Let's just… get some sleep. It's been a long day." Armin nodded sadly. He waited for Eren to slip under his sheets and roll over, his back facing the blond, before he joined him in his separate bed.

Eren shrunk into his mattress. Who knows how many people knew about him and Levi now? He was playing with fire, now. Still, the excitement from it… it made his heart race even as he laid in his bed. He remembered their night, Levi inside of him. It made his heart flutter.

He placed a hand over the left of his chest, feeling the deep throbbing against his fingertips; wishing it was Levi's hand against his chest again. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow.

His head throbbed, thinking of the troubles he's caused for Levi now.

.*+*+*.

"You look terrible." Mikasa brushed the stray hairs from Eren's forehead, placing the back of her hand against the warm skin. "You have a fever."

He swat her hand away. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep." He dragged his feet against the stone walkway, passing the fimilar road to Levi's home. He stared in the direction, hoping to see the short man gardening or sweeping his porch as usual, but he saw nothing but bystanders. He was probably with Petra. That flame of jealousy ignited again thinking of Levi touching her like he touched him. It had been six weeks until he had seen Levi. Even when they went out on patrol, he saw no signs of him or Petra. No one told him anything; not that he could dare himself to ask.

"Eren." Mikasa snapped her fingers in his face.

He squeezed his eyes and shook his head, holding a hand to his throbbing head. "Sorry… what?" Looking to his friend, he followed where her finger pointed.

His stomach twisted. _Petra…_ the thought rolled disgustedly in his thoughts. She stood hand in hand with Levi in the window of a bridal shop, a frilly white dress in her free hand. Mikasa looked to Eren, observing his reactions.

"What do you want to do?" She came to a halt, looking back to the couple.

He sighed, shaking his head. "There's nothing to do."

"Eren…" Mikasa monotony spoke, her gaze still locked on the soon to be wedded.

A woman had appeared from behind the counter, now placing a flat hand against Petra's stomach and grinning, her body shook as if she were laughing merrily; though from this position there was no way they could hear the conversation. Eren narrowed his eyes, trying to observe the situation better considering he was hiding behind the corner of a stone shop across the street from the bridal store.

Mikasa peeked from behind him, feeling they were more than obvious in view.

Eren's heart sunk into his stomach. The woman pulled her hand away and Petra turned to the side, revealing her bloated belly now. "No fucking way…" The two brunettes seemed to have mumbled it in unison. Eren felt as if he could faint. _No fucking way_, he thought, a mantra forming. _No fucking way, no fucking way, no fucking way._

His horrified eyes locked with the narrowed eyes that the man he loves wore. A brief moment that lasted an eternity in Eren's mind; before the ginger had tugged him off into the store and he disappeared behind racks of clothing.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mikasa's face darkened, her eyes cloudier than ever as Eren held tightly onto the crook of her arm. Shaking his head, he begged her to stop.

"It's… my fault." He grumbled quietly, the girls' sinister expression softening as she embraced the now crying brunette. "I shouldn't have gotten involved." His silent crying quickly turned into body wracking sobs. Her arms tightened around him as she stared to the shop's window, waiting for her moment to attack with or without Eren's approval.


	3. Drei

"You short bastard!" Mikasa gripped the eldest by his collar, slamming him into the nearest wall. With her teeth graded, she locked eyes with the impassive glare Levi always masked.

Petra made some alarmed sound before her hand shot up, trying to pry Mikasa away from her fiancé.

Mikasa's elbow collided right into the petite girl's nose, nudging her away from the scene in a trail of blood. Levi didn't even bat a lash. His arms were fallen lazily to his sides and his expression remained the same; he looked as if he had something better to do.

"Why did you do this to Eren?" Her voice was now a low growl.

The woman from the shop appeared, throwing her arms around the bleeding ginger who mumbled curses at Mikasa. Levi didn't say a word; he didn't even turn his gaze or appear to care for Petra.

"Do you know the fine for assaulting a pregnant woman?!" The lady spoke up, Petra still nested in her arms.

"No," Mikasa hissed between her teeth, keeping her eyes on Levi. "But you could remind me of the fine for assaulting an old lady if you don't _leave_." The corner of Levi's lips twitched, barely forming a smile that twisted Mikasa's gut. "_Shut up_."

Tightening her fists she finally turned to glance at the two trotting away. Petra held one hand over her face and another over her stomach.

"She looks like she's a couple months pregnant." Mikasa stated, her eyes narrowing but her face softening. "Why did you do that to Eren if you knew she was pregnant?"

Levi sighed, finally closing his eyes. "It's none of your business."

_Wrong answer_, she thought.

Mikasa pulled him forward by the collar only to slam him right back into the wall. All with one hand; which astonished Levi, but he didn't dare to give her the satisfaction. He kept his calm expression even when blood trickled from the back of his skull.

"Tell me!"

Levi shook his head, again getting the same punishment. His hands in fists now, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist and swiftly threw her against the wall he had been pressed against. His forearm pressed tightly underneath her chin and compressed her windpipe. He used his other hand to finger the gash on the back of his head, bringing his hand back to observe the blood on his fingertips.

Mikasa's insists brought her hands to tighten around his arm, one eye closed and the other wide open.

She hissed between her grated teeth. "Let me go!" It was more of a demand than a plea.

"Where _is_ Eren?" Levi ignored her request. "How has he been?"

"Get off of me!" She squirmed, her elbows skinning against the concrete behind her.

Levi sighed, finally acknowledging her request before she attracted too much attention. She immediately shot her hands to her throat while gasping for air; never did she take an eye off of Levi, though.

"I wish we could have done this civilized." Levi's hands held one another behind his back, up righting his position despite of his wound.

"You…" She coughed, anger obviously boiling through her veins. Unable to finish her sentence, she only growled again.

"I would tell you, if you'd listen instead of attacking everyone." The shortest pulled a cloth from his pocket, pressing it to source of bleeding with a small wince.

Mikasa sighed, her breath finally caught and steadied. "I'll listen."

He arched a brow. "Really? Without trying to decapitate me?"

"I'm only doing it for Eren."

.*+*+*.

"Eren!"

Quickly wiping away the wet on his eyes, he barely peeked past his bangs to catch glimpse of the woman walking towards him, hand extended in a small wave.

"Hey, Eren." She smiled, hands pressing to her knees as she bent over to face him. Smiling dropping, her tone changed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hanji placed both her hands on each side of Eren's face and locked her big eyes with his. "Is this about Levi?"

Guilt washed over the younger as he pushed her hands away and turned his head. "How do you know about that?"

She kneeled, sitting on the isolated edge of the wall next to Eren. "He talked to me about it." She leaned over to face him better, a grin on her face. "Don't forget him and I are best friends."

Eren nodded, turning his face from her view.

"He talks about you, you know." She spoke quietly, her usual bubbly voice had sizzled down.

His ears perked. "What does he say?"

Her smile returned as he faced her again. "Well," a sigh and her eyes looked off into the distant sunset. "He definably wants you to know he's sorry and he misses you being around. Petra is the one who demanded you be cut from our squad."

She paused.

"Do you know about… us?"

She nodded. "He also doesn't want you to think he regrets it, because he doesn't."

"He said that?"

Another nod.

"Oh." Tongue tied, Eren looked to the sunset with Hanji.

"He doesn't want to marry her, you know."

Eren's heart skipped a beat. "Why not?"

.*+*+*.

"It's not my baby." Levi fingered the paper cup in his hands before sipping at the hot liquid.

Mikasa's eyes widened. "What?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes locked to the steam coming from his cup.

"Then why marry her?"

"It would make us both look bad if I didn't."

"So you don't love her?"

Levi pushed from the wall he was leaning on, locking eyes with Mikasa.

"I love her." He sighed, looking away again. "But…"

"She betrayed you."

He nodded. "She doesn't know that I know."

Mikasa arched a brow. "Then how _do_ you know?"

Another sigh. "You know this really isn't any of your business."

"Eren is my business. You brought him into this."

For the first time ever, Levi actually looked nervous; shuffling his feet, running fingers through his hair, fidgeting with his fingers and chewing on his lips.

"I overheard her talking with the actual father. Don't ask who it is, either, because I won't tell you." He stated firmly and Mikasa nodded.

"Do you even care about Eren?"

"Tch," he hissed, his glare returning to hers. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Don't get offended, you haven't exactly proved yourself."

_That was true_, he thought. "How could I?"

"Why don't you talk to him, for one?"

"Because –"

Speak of the devil. Levi's eyes snapped to look behind Mikasa, which she followed his gaze to see the bloated ginger stomping towards them; her hand already extended to drag Levi away.

"Why are you talking to _her_?" She sneered, breaking between the two.

Levi stayed quiet as always. Looking closer, Mikasa could see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't just a blank expression – he was trapped between a rock and a hard place and needed a little push. His eyes fell to the ground and just as Petra's fingers touched Levi's wrist, Mikasa snapped in and took his wrist instead. As much as she would have loved to see both of their reactions, she spun on her heels and started sprinting, Levi in hand. He had no choice but to follow.

"What the fuck!"

She smiled, listening to the enraged girl shouting in the background. A pregnant girl couldn't run, and from the looks of it Levi didn't seem to mind getting pulled. He dodged the surroundings with her, snaking through the buildings and carts.

.*+*+*.

"Oh…" Eren exhaled the simple word. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Hanji repeated. "He's kind of trapped."

Eren shook his head, a small smile playing his lips.

"What's funny?" her ponytail bobbed as she cocked her head.

"This." Eren held his hands out to the outside world. "Things are happening out there – things bigger than us and here I am sitting here… crying over someone else's fiancé." His smile faded.

Hanji said nothing, only hummed with acknowledgement.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly.

"For what?"

"Being a good friend."

A grin split across her face and she wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders. "Don't mention it. Personally I think you and Levi would look better together anyway."

His eyes closed from the immense smile that formed. "Don't you think it's weird, though?"

"Think what's weird?"

His smile softened. "Two guys being together."

She rolled her eyes. "Love is what it is."

"Do you love someone?"

She shook her head solemnly. "The only thing I love is my friends and learning."

"Oh." He nodded, somewhat understanding.

She adjusted her thick glasses, opening her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the pattering of shoes approaching, and quick. Both assuming it was a mission, they quickly rose to their feet; Eren a little too quickly.

"Han-!" His foot dipped over the edge.

Hanji quickly turned back to Eren after seeing the frantic expression on the approaching two. She tried extending her arm for him to grab but he had already slipped and was falling directly into a hoard of titans.

"Eren!" Mikasa threw herself towards the edge of the wall; still he was out of arms reach. Levi had already slipped on the nearby extra gear and was leaping off the wall.

"Levi!" Hanji met Mikasa beside the wall, both peeking over with eyes wide. They watched the whole ordeal, short and simple and Levi already had Eren in his arms before they even had time to exhale their held breath.

Levi scooped the small brunette in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder as he navigated. It was tricky to run sideways but he managed, keeping the wires of his gear hooked in the center of the wall. Titans growled and screamed, their hands extending upwards in attempts to catch them.

He jumped back over the edge of the wall, both falling to their knees and collapsing onto the stone. Levi, now on top of Eren, raised himself; coming face to face with the trembling boy. His breathing was shallow as was Eren's but the shocked look that came over Eren's face made Levi hold his breath.

"Eren!" Mikasa shoved the shorter one off, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Are you okay?"

He nodded against her shoulder, watching Hanji run over to the scene. She smiled to Eren before offering Levi a hand. He took it and stood, removing the gear and letting it fall with a harsh thud.

He turned in her arms to face the other two before standing with Mikasa. Eye level was awkward but he managed to thank Levi.

Levi hadn't made any eye contact, only staring at their feet and nodding.

"What are you doing here?" Hanji turned to Levi.

"I figured Eren would be here." Mikasa answered for him. "I thought they should…" Unsure of how much Hanji knew, she finished her sentence with a shrug and looked away.

"Hm," Hanji placed a finger to her chin after readjusting her glasses again. "Then we should leave them be, yeah?" She grinned again before linking arms with Mikasa and spinning them around.

"W-wait!" Mikasa reached a hand out to Eren but Hanji tugged her forward harshly. "Eren, be careful!"

He wasn't sure if she meant be careful about falling, or with Levi. Either way he offered a smile and waved. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Levi's hands were in his pockets and he watched the two girls walk away, and then Eren turning to face him with a frown. Their gazes connected; Levi ashamed to say shyly.

"Hey." Eren mumbled softly, now stuffing his own hands in his jacket pockets.

Levi's stomach twisted. "Hey."


	4. Vier

Author Notes

Did you guys see episode 24? (No spoilers, dw.) But jeez, I love the way they put everyone in different outfits sometimes. I like Mikasa better out of uniform and in that casual look, and Levi in his oversized sweater and classy outfit – so cute omg.

By the way – does anyone know what color Levi's eyes are? I keep trying to look at pictures and waiting for them to update the wiki or something but jeez. His eyes look black sometimes, red and blue the others.

Also, I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't showing up. (It will by the time you read this of course) but it was glitching and I don't know why.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." Eren grumbled, a pout forming on his lips.

Levi cocked his head with a wry smile. "Do what? Save your life?"

"Yeah…" Eren's tone changed sadly but he held a sheepish smile.

"I wouldn't just let you die."

"I can take care of myself." He snapped back, his smile turning into a frown as he looked at the shorter man through his eyelashes. _He looked like a child_, Levi thought. _Maybe because he is a child._

"Can we just…" Levi placed a hand on the nape of his neck and cleared his throat. "Can we go somewhere?"

.*+*+*.

"Won't Petra come looking for you?" Eren stepped over the vegetation. He had never seen this spot before, or this house for any matter. Levi called it a 'green house' and said he comes here when he gets upset.

"Petra…" He said her name as if it were unfamiliar to him. "I doubt it."

Eren nodded unwarily; he was too focused on all the flowers in bloom – and in this kind of weather. Levi had a hold of his wrist now; his small hands were engulfed in his clean white sweater. Eren had to admit, it was _cute_… but…

He shook the thoughts back and pawed his eyes with his free hand.

_Focus on the flowers_, he lectured himself. _This is a… married man. __**Technically**__. _

"I've never seen so many flowers before." Eren admitted. "My mom had gardens… but nothing like this."

A smug smile creeped onto the raven haired man. "I try to take care of this place. My d –…" He trailed off before shaking his head. "Never mind. Anyway, I come out here every morning to water the plants, then every sundown. You know, if we don't have any vegetation we'll die."

"What?" Eren cocked his head and came to a halt inside the back of the transparent house where Levi was lifting a small pot, a frail and wilted blue flower sat lonely in the dirt. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled quietly before fingering the soggy soil. "Trees produce oxygen – don't you know that?"

Eren shook his head.

"Right…" _He wasn't able to go to school._ "Well, they do. It's easier to breathe in here, no?"

The brunette inhaled deeply before shaking his head. "I suppose."

Levi sighed before setting the small pot down. His arms fell to his sides and now his hands were really out of view; hiding behind that knitted sweater. It was almost teasing to only see Levi's head and not his arms, the tight clothes he usually wore. His baggy sweatpants showed no sign of his fitness. It **was** teasing.

"Come here," Levi extended his arms, holding them wide open. He was really trying to push Eren over the edge – fuck he looked like some sort of child. He looked like he could fool someone into being Eren's age. His sleeves draped over his wrists; his hands barely visible.

Jade eyes only stared into the dark slits Levi called eyes. Admitting defeat, he did as told; falling lazily against Levi's small chest. He seemed smaller than before and it wasn't until Eren wrapped his arms around his waist did he realize just how thin Levi had gotten. Food was usually a problem, but someone high rank like Levi… he must have not been eating.

"You've gotten… thin." Eren blurted out softly, nuzzling the dark feathery hair that had grown over where Levi usually shaved. He had a bit of stubble underneath his jaw as well that only tickled against Eren's smooth cheek.

"A cheating wife does that to you."

Eren wasn't quite sure he had heard that right but as he tried to pull away Levi's arms tightened around him. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you… I guess blurting it out is just as good."

The youngest stuttered, trying to form some sort of sentence but gave up when his mouth was overthrown with Levi's. Feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time bubbled from the center of his chest that heaved under his will to hold his breath. His eyes widened and his lips were late reacting; once he finally separated his lips Levi was already pulling away.

"I deserve that," Levi looked away, a sigh following.

Eren shook his head and cupped Levi's face, bringing it back to his and closing the small gap between them. This time he shaped their kiss, taking no time in dipping his tongue between the thin lips. The small gasp following brought a smirk to Eren's face, almost breaking their kiss but neither would allow it.

Levi pulled him in closer; if possible. Their chests pressed together tightly and Levi's neck craned upwards as Eren was hovering over him, dominating the kiss completely.

Eren was the one to pull away this time, leaving Levi was parted lips and a confused expression.

"Why won't you be with the one who loves you?" Eren locked gazes with Levi momentarily before the eldest broke the contact, pulling away completely to pace across the rather large building. Eren held back the displeased groan.

"Eren – you're…"

"15."

"I know that," Levi stated as a matter of factly. "And I'm… I'm old enough to be your dad."

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his weight from one leg to another. "You shouldn't lead people on you know… it hurts. Not that you would know what it feels like, I guess." Eren stated before offering a small wave, turning his back and starting his sad walk towards the door.

_Pull me back, stop me, do something!_ He mentally screamed at Levi. _Tell me you're sorry._ He winced as he had already made it to the door. _Why aren't you stopping me? You __**are**__ sorry aren't you? Stop me. Stop me from leaving. _He opened the door, slowly stepping out of it.

"I won't… be back. I won't bother you again." He glanced back at the short man still standing in the corner. He was irresponsive; and that gave Eren his answer. "It'll be better that way…"

_I won't be back_, he repeated in his head as he closed the door behind him.

.*+*+*.

Levi walked home after Eren had left; waiting at least 20 minutes before he followed the same path. It wouldn't be pretty if he bumped into Eren right now – and Petra, fuck…

"Levi!" She waited at the door, both hands on her hips. "How dare you embarrass me like that?!" Tears streamed down her face – it was blackmail. Sometimes he wondered if she knew that he knew.

"Sorry, Petra." He mumbled quietly before walking past her, placing a hand on the doorknob before she shoved him away. He stood there, baffled as he stared into her ember eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see you," she spat out while shaking her head. "You were with Eren weren't you?"

He didn't respond and he dared to break their eye contact.

"Don't you dare come back! Stay away from me and… I don't want you to see the baby! Our baby doesn't need to know his father is some sick… _pedophile_." She sneered the word before scoffing and flailing her arms, opening the door and closing it behind her; right in his face.

He sighed before turning and pressing his back to the stone wall beside the door. He debated whether to go to the bar, the green house or _out_ – maybe to at least die an honorable death by titans instead of dismantled by all of the parents around here once they heard he was a 'pedophile'.

_It isn't like that… is it? I… __**love**__ him._


	5. Fünf

Author Notes;  
_This will be the last chapter; so it's a bit long. Anyway, I've started a new Eren/Levi fanfic called "Deranged to Divine" if you want to grab it from my profile __**or**__ copy this -  
_/s/9708593/1/Deranged-to-Divine_  
Feel free to go check it out if you'd like; I'm working hard on it. C: Sorry for the sudden end for this short story, but it __**is**__ a short story. I'll go back and edit this one day but until then, I've got to work on my other stories.  
I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sad to say goodbye.  
If you guys want, I might make an epilogue. Either way **don't hate me**._

.*+*+*.

"No," Levi murmured quietly to himself before pressing his hands flatly against the door that was shut in his face; the door that had closed behind his own fiancé and another man. "_No_." He repeated sternly before a wry laugh escaped. He pressed his forehead to the wood before his teeth clenched and with all the brewing anger in his body he released it all in a painful kick.

All he could hear was Petra's indistinctive screaming before his gaze met into familiar blue eyes of his higher rank; someone he had called a best friend at one time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The blond man rose from the couch while Petra had desperately and frantically shoved away from him, a horrified look painted on her face.

"I'm just wondering what Petra's excuse would have been when the baby came out blond," Levi sneered, a hysterical cackle that was bubbling in his throat released. "What are you doing – _Erwin_? Other than my fiancé." He lifted a finger lazily, pointing to Petra. "Ex – _sorry_."

With that said he let the ring he already had balled into his fist fall onto the floor, and with that done, he turned on his heels and closed the door behind him. He sighed deeply before pushing away from the door this time.

He was already four feet from the house when he could hear Petra screaming out to him, '_Why are you running_,' and '_You can't even __**fight**__ like a man!_' He only smiled to himself, resuming his walk. There was no reason for him to lose his job for killing Erwin – and he was sure he would have killed him.

.*+*+*.

"Eren?" Mikasa rose from her seat as he entered the bar. He wasn't surprised to see her here with Armin and Jean – it was the only place within the walls where troops could get some sort of relief.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin stood after her.

His forehead wrinkled as his brows rose. "Do I really look that miserable now a days?" He chuckled quietly before pulling up a stool and setting down in it, watching Mikasa and Armin retake their seats.

"Well… yeah." Jean chimed in, earning two glares from blue eyes.

"It'll be okay." Mikasa placed a hand over Eren's, already well aware of what was happening. What did anyone really expect? Levi was right. Eren was too young… and he was getting married. That was the end of it and everyone knew it.

"So you turned down Mikasa for a straight guy?"

"Shut it, Jean!"

Eren wasn't even sure who it was talking anymore; his forehead had found the table and he was pawing at his ears to block out the chattering of the others in the bar. He groaned before rising again.

"Where are you going?"

He looked to Armin and sighed. "I just realized how much I don't want to be here."

He didn't give them another moment to question him before he slipped out of the front door, closing it quietly behind him. The sun had gone down completely now and replaced with a full moon, blanketed by stars brighter than he had ever seen. Sighing, he admired his collected breath ghosting away before he hugged himself.

He watched his feet while he walked, passing all the homes; homes where couples slept, where they lay after making love and enjoying one another's company. He wondered if he'd ever be able to do that. If he'd ever really have someone to call his own.

Breaking his thoughts at the stairs, he climbed up, feeling his blood thinning as he got closer to the top of the wall. He could hear the faint scrambling of titans, soft roaring and groaning – nothing to scare him away though, nothing to quicken his heartbeat.

However, the small shadow already on the edge of the wall was able to bring his still heart to a frantic rhythm. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was considering how small the person was. A bit of anger flamed up inside him.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped closer, over the dark figure who sat up.

He met gazes with Levi who only smiled. "Came here to clear my head."

"Why didn't you just go to the greenhouse?" Eren spat sharply.

Levi shrugged, turning away to hug his knees. "Maybe I wanted to find you."

Eren scoffed. "And Petra? My age? _Never coming back_? Any of that ring a bell?"

"No," he spoke dryly and softly. "Nothing sounds right anymore."

"What do you mean?" Eren lowered himself, plopping down next to the eldest but making sure to keep a distance. Pointlessly, seeing how Levi only closed it, taking no time to blanket over the youngest.

Eren cursed himself for being able to spit out two simple words; '_get off_,' because no matter what he told himself, how angry his expression got – he didn't want Levi to get off, or to go.

"This game is stupid," Levi sighed and straddled the youngest. "I left Petra, alright?"

"So?" Eren was taken aback but didn't dare let it show. "I'm still 15."

Levi only shrugged, pressing his hands flatly to the brunette's chest. Eren shuddered at the familiar touch, his jaw tensing while he was unsure of how to react. Like before, his hands laid idly beside his head before they made their way to rest on Levi's thighs.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Eren bitterly asked, flushing at Levi's smirk.

The eldest lowered his face until it was nuzzling the crook of Eren's neck. He didn't protest, he only allowed him more access. He looked to the stairs again – just like he had the first time they were up here. This time he wasn't sure if he was watching them to make a run for it, or to keep a look out.

"Only if you want to."

He had hardly heard the whisper in his ear before his lips were connected into a kiss. Despite the growing urge to kiss back, he snapped his head away.

"I don't. I'm not a toy, you can't just run to me when you need help like this."

"Who says?"

Eren bit back the whimper as he felt Levi's tongue trailing against his jawline, to his lobe until the thrilling sensation of nibbling emitted. "S-stop! I'm serious!"

"So am I –"

"_No you're not_!" Eren shoved the eldest off in one harsh movement, instantly cursing himself for how quickly his wrists started to throb. He turned on his side, balling up into a fetal position as the eldest did the same beside him.

Levi sighed and watched the brunette's lips twisting before the tears glimmered and rolled off his cheeks. He extended his arm, pulling the two together until Eren rested his head on his arm and used his free arm to wrap around the youngest.

"What is it with you?" He asked softly.

"What is it with _me_?" Eren whined, a sob following. "What is it with _you_? You think it's funny to just tug someone's heart around like this? I never would have slept with you if this is what it would feel like –" He rose, leaning up and pushing Levi's arm off. "And I wish I could hate you – because it would probably feel a lot better than _loving_ you!" He sneered the word.

Levi held onto the small wrist that was positioning to stand up and tugged more harshly than he had hoped; Eren fell right on top of him. While the brunette frantically tried to pry away from him Levi had sat up, keeping Eren positioned upright on his lap while he wrapped his arms around the small frame.

The moment jade eyes flashed open Levi attempted in pressing his lips against Eren's again. He didn't mind the tears collecting between their noses and lips; he didn't care that Eren's knee was painfully digging into his stomach and he didn't care that his outfit was more than filthy right now, because Eren was kissing his back, pushing in more roughly than he had even and shaping their kiss.

He took his time, bobbing his head along with Eren's as his tongue dipped between the soft lips, meeting Eren's in a reenactment of their first dance. Small hands were clenching the back of his sweater, clawing and grasping and pulling him in for more – not that they could possibly get any closer.

Eren was the first to pull away, only to inhale sharply.

"What are we doing, Levi?" Eren spoke in nearly a whisper.

A wry smile tugged the corners of Levi's lips. "I guess I'm choosing the one who loves me," he found Eren's hands and laced his fingers beneath them; Eren in response pinned them next to Levi's head. "And what are you going to do?"

"I…" Eren gaped while his eyes narrowed before closing. He sighed through his nose before mirroring Levi's smile. "I'm going to love you." He lowered himself, placing his lips teasingly soft against Levi's, not closing the space only to smile against Levi's attempt for a kiss.

"I want you to prove it." Eren stated.

The eldest cocked his head, looking up at the silhouetted brunette. "How?"

"Undress," Eren pressed his lips to Levi's now; roughly and hungrily. Just like their first kiss, there was teeth bumping teeth and lips swelling at anxious kisses. Eren released Levi's hands onto to lean up and watch him remove his shirt, tracing the etchings of his semi-toned stomach. He had gotten skinny, and paler than the last time he had seen him this exposed.

That thought didn't matter anymore when Eren was dipping his body between Levi's legs, placing kisses across the exposed flesh while his hands fumbled with the drawstrings on his sweatpants, taking no time in tugging them down. He smirked to himself, not looking up at Levi for a moment but placing a soft kiss against the forming erection through the thin fabric.

His smirk grew as he heard Levi release a shaky breath. With that, he tugged the annoying cloth down until it laid at Levi's knees. He left the rest up to Levi while he pulled away, stripping himself of his own clothes and rejoining against the eldest; bare.

"What are you doing?" Levi chirped nervously while Eren placed kisses across his collarbone.

"You," Eren chuckled the word before lowering his hand and wrapping his fingers around the sensitive flesh of Levi. Any protest that Levi had died between his lips at Eren fingered the essence across the shell of his member, using it and slickening the flesh between his fingers.

Placing a kiss onto the corner of Levi's lips he pulled back to take a hold of his own member, using his own precum to slicken himself. The sight of Levi sprawled out in front of him and actually blushing was providing more than enough. A chuckle bubbled in his throat as he saw the slight panic in Levi's eyes, his face stuck in a sort of awe while Eren was already positioning himself, lifting one of Levi's legs just barely.

"W-wa – ahh..!" Levi's head fell back as his back arched, he dug his nails painfully into the stone underneath while Eren was overflowing with pure ecstasy. It took everything in his self-control not to completely bury himself.

"Oops," Eren attempt at smirking was broken with a groan. Levi was fidgeting underneath him, his body tense.

"I – I ahh, d-deserve tha – hah," Levi panted, breaking off in a hoarse whine.

"Mh," Eren thrusted forward slowly until he was sure Levi had taken him to the hilt. "You deserve that." Eren confidently murmured, looking down at the eldest who was biting back a cry. "Don't make a sound; you'll wake up everyone." He cooed, repeating the words that Levi had told him.

Levi pursed his lips, nodding barely. Eren placed both hands to the side of Levi's head and stilled himself, waiting until the eldest nodded and his tense body uncoiled. He relished in the feeling of being inside of Levi; the warmth tightening around him with every thrust and the sight of Levi flushing, whimpering and biting his lip; the feeling of Levi's legs wrapping around him and digging his nails into his shoulders.

His eyes rolled back as his arms trembled. Despite how heavenly it felt, he could barely hold himself up. Levi seemed to have noticed because he was looping his arms around Eren and turning him over, pressing himself against him to straddle him now.

He hissed at the feeling of lowering himself deeper than before comfortably positioning himself, watching Eren's lips part in a silent scream and his eyelids fluttering while his eyes rolled back. It was almost unbearable to watch while he slowly stroked himself, trying to keep a rhythm with his bobbing hips.

Leaning over, he dug his nails into Eren's abdomen, lifting himself as high as he could without withdrawing Eren and falling back down as hard as he could. Leaning forward just barely an inch more, his arms went numb in a flash of bright that he'd never experienced. Eren had caught the quick yelp and weakly guided Levi's hips to repeat the process; he was barely able to keep his eyes open to watch the tears falling from Levi's eyes almost as much as the moans that were spilling from the eldest.

"Eren – s-stop I'm –" his words came out in tremors as Eren gave no mercy on targeting that one spot that was sending him over the edge. He had taken control of the thrusts now, using his legs to pound into Levi until his body was helplessly limp. The only movement from the older one was his hand quickly pumping himself and his jaw either clenching or falling open.

"Come," Eren huffed out, "Come with m-me."

Levi attempted in responding but only emitted a hoarse whimper, doing as told when he could feel the heated wetness filling him and the sounds of Eren's strained moans filling his ears before the sound of rushing blood overcame him and he was squirting his own essence over himself, onto his chest and barely missing his face.

He fell over and onto Eren, too tired to worry about the mess leaking between them or out of him.

Seconds passed that felt like hours before Levi found the strength to lift himself up, but he eventually did with trembling arms. He offered the brunette a smile, to which Eren returned, a little wearily. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss against the youngest's lips.

"That's them," Levi's head snapped to face the direction where the voice came from, only failing by the hands yanking him, tugging his off and shoving a sheet around him before his wrists were burning from tight cuffs.

He looked to Eren who was being given the same treatment before looking up; his wide eyes locking with that smug smile; blond hair and blue eyes followed by a small ginger.

Erwin smirked, wrapping an arm around the pregnant girl.

"What did you _really_ expect, Lance?"


	6. Epilogue

Author Notes;  
I can't leave you guys hanging, here's the bloody epilogue. It's cheesy as fuck and I used Sora's (KH) description for the; _surprise_. I didn't know what else to do. Hope you guys enjoyed this short little tale and let me know if you'd like a sequel with the _surprise_. c:  
***I definably rushed the first time I wrote this scene; rewritten on 10/11/13.**

* * *

"_Was the boy content with Lance's sexual intention?"  
"Well, yes –"  
"Then it wasn't rape!"  
"But sir –"  
"Don't be a damned fool."  
"Eren is still underage."  
"So three years in prison – once the child is 18 release the damn idiot."_

.*+*+*.

Levi stepped from the dirty cell, relishing in the feeling of seeing the guard without bars being in his vision. Actually he felt nice just seeing something besides bars and shadows. The guard was already getting old as he practically manhandled Levi, tugging the crook of his arm and making him walk in front of him.

Just with the turn of a corner and he was in the lobby. The pleasure of being free suddenly burnt up. Petra was there with Erwin, a gross expression on their face – and to just really add icing to the cake, Petra held their baby; a small blue bundle of blanket with blond poking from the top. The baby would be a year and seven months old by now; Levi had counted as if it would have been his own.

Wincing to himself, he eyed the family before turning and filling out his release papers quickly. He scurried to the door, hastily stepping out but not before grimacing at the family. He inhaled the fresh air as if it were to save his life but took no time in it – his gaze immediately snapped from the blue sky he hadn't seen in three years, to the taller brunette standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Suitcase in hand, he stepped down the stairs slowly, not taking his eye off Eren for a moment. They hadn't talked for three years; they hadn't seen each other in three years, and –

"You're still short as ever," Eren offered a smile, much taller than before and his voice had more adapted to his age. What great first words to say to a man who just released from prison.

Levi cursed himself for returning the smile, breaking their gaze to look at his feet. The last person he wanted to see right now was Eren… right now he just wanted to be alone, to go back to the greenhouse and enjoy his own company. Was it selfish to say he wanted Eren to walk away?

"I'm not going to lie," Eren spoke up as Levi returned their gaze, snapping out of his trance. "I just want to jump right into it… I don't know what to say. I don't know if you still want to be with me; but I… have nothing to lose when I'm telling you that… I love you, I've always loved you and I want you to love me…"

Levi's smile faded. "I knew what I was doing when I did it. Don't punish yourself for what happened."

"But –"

"But nothing," Levi blurted out before taking a handful of the brunette's collar, pulling him down and wincing at the familiar lips against his. His heart raced at the unexpectedness of himself. He had given it no thought of what Eren wanted, if he even wanted to resume this… game, as Levi had called it before. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it.

He cursed himself again when Eren pulled away. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. Why was he even kissing Eren; he couldn't tell you. He questioned himself mentally, looking into those almost stranger-like eyes of Eren's now.

"Levi," Catching onto the tone, he braced himself and lowered his head. "Ydon't have anywhere to go, do you?"

His brows furrowed as he looked up and shook his head.

"I know, I know, I know it's so, so sudden but… at least come to my house so we can talk?"

He didn't hesitate to nod, accepting the request and following Eren as he turned and started a walk. Treading behind him, he watched the brunette's hand dangling at his side and wanted to do nothing more than grab a hold of it. He stopped himself, tightening his grip around the suitcase handle until he was sure he was white knuckling it.

The walk wasn't long; and length wasn't the problem. Levi's problem was his churning stomach, his aching heart and his long bangs that kept falling into his face and irritating him. He needed a haircut and a good excuse to get away from Eren as soon as possible.

"I kind of, have a surprise for you. Don't feel obligated to… accept it because I've done fine with it on my own."

Levi nodded hesitantly, fidgeting nervously as Eren swung the door open. He waited until Eren invited him inside to step inside. It was a small home; stone and wooden – but mostly wooden. Nothing like he and Petra's home. A fireplace sat unused, or very well cleaned, beside a sofa and a… crib?

He stopped observing the house and instead his eyes locked onto the wooden cage.

"I know –" Eren blurted out, breaking Levi's gaze on the strange object as he watched the brunette holding his hands up, "I know you… you wanted a… b-baby, so I adopted and I thought…" Eren's voice trailed off weakly as he cleared his throat, his face flushing along with Levi's. "I thought you'd _maybe_ s-still love m-me, and, so…"

Levi's heart inflated painfully and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm 18 now – I just…"

Levi shook his head, looking from the crib to swollen jade eyes. The sound of a childlike whimper is what snapped both their heads back towards the direction of the crib. Eren offered Levi a smile before extending his hand, pulling him along. Levi had dropped his suitcase somewhere along the way but much forgotten it by the time he was leaning over the small crib.

Eren was the one to gently tug the blanket out of the infants face and Levi's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met with unbelievably large ocean-like blue eyes. His eyes flickered, trying to take in the sight of how incredibly small this child was; with soft brunette hair and a pale tan. A blush hung underneath the vibrant eyes where it looked as if he had been crying.

Levi attempted in speaking but stuttering and a soft exhale escaped between his lips. His forehead wrinkled as his brows knitted together tightly. He was speechless as Eren watched, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"S-so, this is… your son?" Levi pursed his lips, looking to Eren now. The word _son_ felt foreign.

Eren smiled, tucking the blanket back between the small boy's body. "I was hoping… o-ours."

The brunette snapped his head away, staring more at the wall than anything else as Levi stood shell-shocked; somehow more than before. Levi slowly nodded, indirectlessly and for no reason.

"What's…" he searched his mind for something reasonable to say. "What's his name?" He finally managed to ask with a large exhale of held breath.

"Häns," Eren mumbled.

"Oh, I – that's a lovely name." He cursed himself for a third time. What was a man supposed to say in such an overwhelming situation?

"Levi," Eren sighed, pulling away from the crib and pacing across the room. "Tell me now; am I wasting my time? I mean… I don't want to go through this again. I can still feel it as if it were yesterday. And it's not your fault if you don't want to be with me – I understand I mean I – fuck."

Eren flailed his hands before grinding the heel of his hand to his eyes, a groan of frustration escaping his lips as Levi cocked his head, turning to face the blushing brunette.

"You still love me, don't you?" Levi asked a bit more sharply than he had hoped.

"Of course I do."

"So what's the problem?"

Eren stared at the eldest dumbfounded. "You don't get it do you?"

Levi shook his head, shrugging.

"People think you're a rapist, a pedophile – and it's _my_ entire fault. Why don't you hate me? Tell me you _hate_ me! I'm so god damn guilty, Levi – I hate what I've done to you, and you even… you even look sick."

Levi hadn't even taken the time to look at himself, but the last he saw he was rugged. His hair had grown our thickly and almost touched his shoulders; stubble rested where his soft cheeks usually were and he was just plain skinny – not to mention pale. Sickly pale.

A wry laugh faintly passed Levi's lips before he shook his head. He took his time, slowly closing the distance between the two of them before standing on his tippy toes, cursing himself mentally a fourth time for _being so fucking short_. Internally scowling but not letting it stop him, he leaned up, pressing his lips to Eren's softly and unsurely.

He sighed through his nose, relieved when Eren pressed back. Smiling into their kiss, he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, tangling his fingers through the shaggy brunette hair. He pulled away this time; only to look into Eren's eyes – the ones he hadn't seen in so long, the ones he missed so badly.

"So how does it feel?" Eren mumbled quietly against the thin lips.

Levi hummed a questionable noise, rubbing his nose softly against Eren's, relishing again at the touch.

"To… be a father…?" Eren asked, hoping Levi would only agree.

Levi smiled softly, shaking his head before he found his footing after releasing Eren's neck. A worried look painted over Eren's face that Levi hadn't quite caught onto.

He let the word sink in; _father_.

"I can be a father," he mumbled to himself, trying to spit the word out correctly. "Will you be my husband?" He had asked the question more to himself than Eren; meaning for it to stay inside his head. He could practically see the words leaving his lips and hitting Eren directly in the face. He had asked more suddenly than he expected, immediately wanting to take the words back as emerald eyes widened as wide as his own. "N… n-no, wait I didn't mean – _shit_."

Eren's face softened as he brought his knuckles to his lips in an attempt to stifle his abrupt laughter.

"What's funny?" Levi exhaled the words, his brows furrowed.

"I just," Eren sighed, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. "Love you so much."

A sheepish smile broke onto Levi's face. "I love you, too."

_End._


End file.
